I Will See You Again
by T2 Angel
Summary: Before Riou heads off to see the world with Jowy and Nanami, he has some unfinished business with Eilie. Set after the game. Spiritual prequel to "What I Should Have Done A Long Time Ago". Riou/Eilie. One-Shot.


**A/N: Hey, there, guys! Wow! It's been a long time since I've jumped into the Suikoden world but I think it's long overdue some love!**

 **Here is my take on what would've happened if Riou had gone back to speak with Eilie at the end of the game. Also, in the game, I named the castle "Victory Castle."**

 **As you all read, this is a spiritual sequel to one-shot of Riou/Eilie I did YEARS ago called "What I Should Have Done A Long Time Ago." If you would like, you can check that out, too!  
**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **I Will See You Again**

Riou, Nanami, and Jowy looked at Victory Castle from the hill, far enough away where no one could see them. They'd been observing it for the past half hour as various, prominent members of the Orange Army came and went.

"You sure?" Jowy asked.

Riou nodded.

"We'll wait here, little brother," Nanami said.

He looked at them and smiled. "Thanks."

Riou went down to the Castle and walked inside, practically going unnoticed for the most part. He assumed that everyone figured he was just gone a mission and had returned. It was probably only a select few that knew he hadn't planned on becoming the leader they wanted him to be. There were a lot of people packing up and planning to move on to other places, within the nation and beyond, while others were making strides to make Victory Castle their permanent residence.

Riou walked around until he found Eilie sitting by the library, staring at the sky. He took a deep breath and walked over to her.

As he approached, Eilie looked at him and gasped, "Riou!"

"Hi, Eilie," Riou smiled.

"Hi."

He walked closer, "Mind if I have a seat?"

"S-Sure."

He sat down next to her and they watched the people move about.

"Everyone's leaving," Eilie said.

"Not everyone," Riou reminded.

"Are you staying?"

He shook his head. "No. I need… to get away from the war, from this place… just for a while."

"How come?"

"Because I've been a soldier for a long time. And a leader. It was a lot to handle. People died because of me."

"And lived."

Riou looked at her.

"Don't forget that," Eilie said. "People _lived_ because of you, too."

He smiled at her, "Yeah. I guess they did."

"You're going alone?"

"No. With Jowy."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. We have a lot to work on." He smiled. "And Nanami."

Her eyes became wide, "She's alive?!"

"Yeah. She wanted to get away from the war, from me and Jowy fighting. I understand that. It's why I want to leave. To be at peace for a while with my family."

Eilie smiled, relieved. "Nanami's alive. That… that's so good to hear."

Riou smiled, "Yeah. It really was."

"I'm glad you were able to find her, I'm glad she's alive. You deserve to have that win."

"Thank you."

She moved her leg, anxiously. "So… where will you go?"

"I don't know," he said. "We just need to travel. See what's out there." He stopped then stared at her, "But… wherever I go… I hope I can see you again."

"Yes!" Eilie said, excitedly. She blushed. "I mean… if you want."

"I really do."

She was dumbstruck for a second. "Okay. So, then… I guess I'll… see you around."

"Yeah, you will." Riou stood up and started to walk away.

Eilie stared at him, trying to find some courage to speak more. There was so much she hadn't said but she wanted to say something, anything to tell him even a little of what he meant to her. "Riou."

He stopped and turned around, "Yeah?"

She stood up and walked up to him. "I was… I was really proud to stand beside you during all this. If you're leaving because you're… I don't know, trying to find out what kind of man you want to be. I want to tell you… you're already one of the best men I've ever known. So… don't change who you are because that person… he's… stronger than any I've ever met. And the world needs more like him."

Riou was at a loss for words. He needed to hear that. "Thank you, Eilie. That means more to me than you know."

She nodded, "You're welcome."

"Let me change what I said: I _will_ see you again, Eilie. No matter what. That's a promise."

She smiled. It was one of the most beautiful smiles Riou had ever seen.

"Well," she said, "whenever you run across us… feel free to catch up with us. With me."

"Absolutely," he said. "And thank you… for everything. I honestly don't think I could've done this without you."

"It was my honor. And my pleasure."

He leaned close and kissed her on the cheek.

She turned bright red, immediately.

He pulled back, "The honor and pleasure were all mine. See you out there."

She nodded, her mind still in a haze.

He smiled at her and walked away.

Eilie put her hand on her cheek, savoring the feeling of his lips on her. She was going to miss him, more than words could say. But fate caused them to meet in the first place. Fate would bring them together again. And, perhaps, maybe even love would keep them together. She prayed it would, anyway.

Riou walked away, confident in every word he said. He had to see more of the world, learn more about himself, but, at the end of that journey, he saw himself seeing Eilie again. There was no assurance of that but he had hope.

And that was plenty for both of them. For now.

* * *

 **A/N: So, what did you all think? I would love hear your thoughts! REVIEWS! Take care all!  
**


End file.
